


Paris Je T’aime

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Post-series. Mona runs into Spencer in Paris.





	Paris Je T’aime

For a moment, Mona thought that Alex had escaped. But, she wondered if Alex would really calmly drink coffee just blocks away from Mona’s house.

“Oh, hey, Mona. Small world.”

Mona slowly smiled. “Hello, Spencer,” she said, walking over to the table. 

“What brings you to Paris?” Spencer asked, tucking some hair behind her ear.

“I live here now,” Mona told her. “What about you?”

“Just taking a vacation,” she said. “I was about to go shopping. Any suggestions for where exactly I should go?”

“Yes, actually,” Mona said. “There’s a shop down the street that I think is just your style.” 

 

“Everything here is so beautiful,” Spencer said, looking around the shop. “This is like something out of an Audrey Hepburn movie.”

Mona grabbed a dress and held it out. “You would look very Hepburn in this.”

“This is gorgeous,” Spencer said, running a hand down the slinky black dress. 

“Try it on,” Mona told her.

Spencer grabbed the dress and walked into the changing room. 

After Spencer disappeared behind the curtain, Mona let out a sigh. She watched Spencer’s feet as she slipped off her tennis shoes, then slid her pants down and kicked them aside. 

When Spencer pulled the curtain open, she was draped in the dress. “How do I look?” 

Mona stepped closer to her. “You’re smiling like you already know the answer.”

Spencer laughed and glanced over at her reflection. “It does look pretty good on me, huh?”

Mona ran her eyes over Spencer appreciatively. She softly said, “I like you dressing up for me.” When Spencer glanced over at her, she realized that was a weird thing to say. She smiled and said, “Try on something else. This one.”

After Spencer had bought a couple of dresses, Mona bought them a bottle of champagne and flagged down a horse-drawn carriage.

“So, are you and Toby still a thing?” Mona asked. She put the champagne bottle to her lips and took a sip, the handed the bottle to Spencer.

“No,” Spencer said with a laugh. She took a big gulp from the champagne bottle. “What about you? Do you have a boyfriend.”

“I guess,” Mona said as she took the bottle back.

“What do you mean? Are you guys fighting?”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Mona said. She took a long gulp of the champagne. “It’s just…” She shrugged. “He’s just a boy. You know what I mean?”

Spencer laughed. She took the bottle from Mona and finished it off. 

They kept walking down the sidewalk. Spencer smiled at each of the shops.

“It’s nice experiencing this city with someone who’s still endeared by it,” Mona told her.

“Oh, you’re just totally immune to the beauty of Paris now?” 

Mona shrugged. “I have very high standards for beauty,” she said. She reached up and tucked some of Spencer’s hair behind her ear.

Spencer turned and notice a shop with a display window full of fancy lingerie and stockings. 

Mona smiled when she saw what Spencer was looking at. “Want to go in there?”

Spencer laughed. “I don’t know…”

“Come on. You’re on vacation,” Mona said. She gently took Spencer’s hand. Spencer let her lead her into the store. 

Spencer walked over to a pink corset with bows all over it.

Mona wrinkled her nose. “Too silly.”

Spencer laughed. “You have a strong opinion on what lingerie I wear?”

“I just want you to find something perfect,” Mona said. She smiled at a red lace ensemble. “Like this.”

Spencer looked over at it. She slowly smiled. “Well. You might be overly pushy, but you do have incredible taste.”

Mona grinned at her. “The best.” After a moment of hesitation, she added, “Let me buy it for you.”

Spencer tilted her head. “You want to buy me lingerie?”

Mona shrugged. “It would really suit you.”

Spencer laughed and tossed her hair back. “You know… I get a little wild on vacations.”

Mona smiled at her and said, “That sounds incredible.” 

“Anything else you want to see me in?” Spencer asked.

Mona started carefully looking around. “Well, these,” she said, grabbing a pair of pumps. “And…”

“I was joking, Mona,” Spencer told her.

“Well, I’m not,” Mona said as she headed into the back where the more scandalous items were shelved. 

Spencer laughed as she followed her. 

“You know what I’d really like you to wear for me?” Mona asked. “This.”

Spencer looked where Mona was pointing. Her jaw dropped a little when she saw that it was a strap-on. She swallowed and then looked over at Mona. She’d idly noticed how pretty Mona was before, but now she felt like she was really seeing her for the first time. “Yeah,” she said softly. 

Mona grinned. She grabbed the lingerie, the pumps, the strap-on and some stockings and headed for the counter. Spencer followed her.

 

Spencer stared at herself in the mirror. She knew she looked beautiful in the red lace outfit. The dildo strapped to her body didn’t even feel out of place, it made her feel confident and sexy. 

But, somehow the idea of actually stepping outside and letting Mona see her was nerve wracking. 

“Come on, you must be ready by now,” Mona called out from the other side of the bathroom door.

Spencer slowly let out a breath, then stepped out into Mona’s bedroom.

Mona grinned. She gently put her hands on Spencer’s hips. “You are the single most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Spencer tilted her head down and gently kissed Mona. Mona eagerly kissed back.

Spencer pushed Mona against the wall and started kissing her harder. She unzipped Mona’s dress and pulled it down. 

She kissed down Mona’s stomach as she dropped down to her knees. “I’ve never done this before,” she said.

Mona smiled down at her affectionately and said, “That’s adorable. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

Spencer pulled Mona’s underwear and started gently licking her.

Mona rested a hand on the top of Spencer’s head and gently pet her hair.

Spencer started licking Mona harder, getting more enthusiastic.

“Mmm,” Mona said happily. After a minute, she pushed Spencer’s head away. “Get on the bed.”

Mona unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor as she followed Spencer to the bed. She stretched out on her back and spread her legs, wrapping them around Spencer’s waist. 

Spencer kissed Mona’s chest, then gently sucked on one of her nipples.

Mona threw her head back and moaned. “God, Spencer,” she said happily, running a hand through Spencer’s hair. 

Spencer lifted her head and kissed up Mona’s neck. “Ready for me to fuck you?” 

Mona groaned and breathily said, “Uh-huh.”

Spencer gripped Mona’s hips as she started pushing into her.

Mona moaned softly and writhed underneath Spencer.

Spencer pushed deep into her. “You’re so beautiful,” she told her. She kissed down her neck as she fucked her.

“You feel so good,” Mona said, rocking her hips back and forth.

Spencer moaned happily as the dildo bumped against her clit. She started sucking on Mona’s nipple as she fucked her.

“Oh my God, Spencer!” Mona shouted. She grabbed Spencer’s thigh, digging her fingers in.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Spencer told her. She lightly bit down on Mona’s nipple before pushing deep into her.

Mona moaned. “Oh, fuck, that’s so good. A little faster.”

Spencer grabbed Mona’s hips as she started fucking her faster. She threw her head back, moaning at the feeling of the dildo hitting her clit hard and fast.

Mona rocked her hips along with Spencer’s. She reached up to squeeze Spencer’s chest, running her fingers over the lace of her bra. 

Spencer moaned as she came. “Fuck,” she said happily. She pushed into Mona hard one more time.

Mona gripped Spencer’s leg hard as she came. 

Spencer slowly pulled out and stretched out next to Mona.

Mona snuggled up to Spencer as she caught her breath.

“That was really nice,” Spencer said. She idly played with Mona’s hair.

“You should stay here,” Mona said softly.

Spencer laughed. “I should probably get back to regular life. This was the last day of my vacation.”

Mona smiled at her playfully and said, “No man needs a vacation so much as the man who has just had one.”

Spencer laughed happily. She kissed Mona’s forehead. “I might be able to stay a couple of extra days.”


End file.
